I NEED HELP! CLOSED
by bluepizza25
Summary: Please hurry! Poll ends January 27th! Closed early due to low amount of votes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. So um, I need your help. This one will actually require me to read your reviews, so don't post anything stupid! Anyway, I've got a dilemma going on. I have no idea which story to post first out of all stories. These are the stories I have great ideas for:

The Gift of A Friend: The Remake  
Laura Marano does an interview near the beach, but loses her voice in the process. When Ross Lynch saves her from almost dying, what will happen? Will he be disappointed in her or try to make her feel better? For those of you who know Ross really well or have read the original version of this story, you know what he's going to do already. Will become a trilogy! Pairings Involved: Raura friendship, but will soon be romance

The Diary of Allison Dawson: The Remake  
Austin finds Ally's diary/journal/songbook and reads it, revealing all the things that have happened to her this week (bad Sweet 16 party, trouble with Tilly, huge fight with Trish) and a shocking secret! When Ally finds out he's been reading her book, will they ever forgive each other (Ally for Austin reading her book, Austin for Ally's shocking secret)? If you've seen the first 2 episodes, you know what will happen because this plot is similar. Pairings Involved: Auslly romance, Aussidy friendship, Trish and Dallas romance, which soon becomes Trez romance

Girlfriends & Girl Friends: My Version  
This was originally going to be a separate story called Fame & Fortune, but when I heard about this eppy, I just had to do it. This still mixes with THG. Ally has feelings for Austin, but she's scared to tell him, so she tells Trish to keep it a secret. However, she ends up telling Dez, which leads to him telling Austin. The gang goes on vacation in Texas. Ally has to move to New York again, for real. When Ethan takes her away in some strange machine, what will happen? Who will she meet? Pairings: Auslly romance, Trez romance, Melson romance, Peeniss romance, tiny bit of Clato

Confidence  
This is an Austin & Ally story with a THG plot. This will consist of what happens in all 3 books and the epilouge, but will all be one story. Ally's dad died a year ago. Team Austin has lost contact. Ally is having a hard time dealing with everything. What happens when the Hunger Games become real and she volunteers for her sister Lucy? Pairings Involved: Dally romance, which soon turns into Auslly romance

So please tell me which story is your favorite. TGAF and TDAD are my most popular stories, but for those who didn't like them, I'm improving them. They're my most prized possessions and I don't want to make anyone feel bad about reading them. The deadline is January 27, the day Girlfriends & Girl Friends premieres. I know, perfect timing, right? So vote away!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys. The poll has ended early, much to your disappointment. In 2 days, it will be too late for Girlfriends & Girl Friends, so that's canceled. I'll still do a crossover of Austin & Ally and The Hunger Games, though. It's called Traveling. No one voted for TGAF, so that's going to wait as well. I haven't read the whole THG series yet. I'm actually in the middle of Catching Fire right now. DON'T SPOIL IT FOR ME! I already know which couple will end up together. Don't ask me how I know, and don't ask which one. So Confidence will be made when I'm officially finished with the series. I'm taking a while because I got a little bit bored of Catching Fire up until Gale's injury. I cracked up at the part where Katniss was drunk! I never thought that would happen! Well, I don't usually expect the unexpected for my favorite characters in movies, TV, and books. I didn't expect Ally to have a crush on Austin so early in the season! I didn't expect Sam Puckett to be absent from iCarly from being in juvie! I didn't expect Spencer Shay to get stuck in seaweed, along with Mrs. Benson! Well, when do I expect something weird to happen? Anyway, that leaves The Diary of Allison Dawson! I've got plenty of time to do that! Let me get to that, and I will see you tomorrow!


End file.
